Since air batteries using atmospheric oxygen as an active material allow high energy densification, these applications to various usages such as electric cars have been expected. In order to achieve further applications, the enlargement of the capacity has been demanded. For example, in Patent Literature 1, proposed is an air secondary battery in which a first cell and a second cell are arranged through an oxygen permeation part, and the first cell and the second cell alternately carry out charge and discharge.